


My Ace in the Hole

by Sgt_Muck



Series: Now you see me D/D [2]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возрождение Дилана к жизни в корейском порту приносит ему новые вопросы в отношениях с Дэниелом. Продолжение "А теперь ты видишь меня?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ace in the Hole

Резкий вдох. Никогда прежде воздух не казался мне таким сладким, хотя я, кажется, только что едва не умер на дне залива, полного мазута, гнилья и мусора. Я дышу, и мне кажется, что я никогда не был так счастлив. Я даже не способен ничего, кроме этого воздуха, осознать. Я только дышу. Я был так близок к этой опасной мгле смерти в своем сознании. Я испытал страх, который до сих пор был мне незнаком. Я выбрался, но я с трудом помню, как. Тело спасало себя само, а я лишь был сторонним наблюдателем, вот и все. Я кашляю, выплевывая горькую вонючую воду. Я ничего не вижу еще несколько мгновений, но затем я понимаю, что умирать не так уж неприятно. Я даже не представляю, знаю ли я слова, способные описать взгляд Дэни. Он вытащил меня со дна, понимаю я, ведь он столь же мокрый и грязный, как и я. Его рука сжимает мое плечо до боли, но мне плевать. Я дышу. Дышу и просто радуюсь тому, что заслужил за всю свою жизнь такой взгляд. 

— Самое то для заплыва, правда? — произношу я сквозь кашель, и Всадники начинают ругаться на меня кто как может. Они выражают свое облегчение. Мне приятно. Но Дэни не говорит ничего, чем пугает меня больше, чем чертова близкая смерть. Он отпускает мое плечо и поднимается на ноги, а я даже не могу так быстро встать вслед за ним, чтобы попробовать прочитать на его лице, что не так. Я жив. Я выиграл им время. Я спас этот чертов чип. Что не так? Может, врезал слишком сильно? Но костяшки даже не ноют, нет. 

Я замерзаю даже от более ли менее теплого воздуха, но переодеться мне не во что: моя сумка осталась в том магазине фокусов. Мы уходим с причала, и я пытаюсь подойти к Дэни, но он отходит от меня вперед, к без конца болтающей Луле. Я вижу, что Джек смотрит на меня с незнакомым мне выражением лица, но я не собираюсь отвечать ни на один его вопрос. Он отворачивается, а мне лишь хуже. Что я сделал не так?

До того, как началась вся эта кутерьма, мы отлично ладили. Даже более того. Более всего, что вообще бывает. Если бы я только мог себе представить человека, с которым мог бы делить постель, я все равно не смог бы представить Дэни. Несмотря на то, что мне казалось, что я понял его, и даже после того, как я раскрыл его желание заинтересовать меня, я все равно не потерял интереса к нему. Я бы бросил свою работу в ФБР, лишь бы не выходить из дома. Это не было вечным идиотским нарушением пространства. Я смотрел, как он тренируется с картами. Масти мелькали меж его пальцев, и я обожал смотреть на это. Одна за другой, он жонглировал ими, иногда прятал, иногда быстрее, чем я успевал заметить. Карты были продолжением его рук. Я играл с ним и проигрывал, чаще специально, чаще лишь для того, чтобы он брал инициативу на себя. Он хотел меня, а я хотел его. Но если я мог прикоснуться к нему в любое время, он все еще не мог коснуться меня первым. Посмотреть на меня так первым. Он принимал все, что я предлагал ему, но никогда не заставал меня врасплох. Именно с этим я и хотел начать бороться, как только все это закончится. 

Я хотел быть застигнутым им врасплох.

Я помню, как стоял в зале и смотрел, как он снова стоит на сцене. Я не представляю, существует ли в мире что-то, что держало бы мое внимание крепче, чем он. В те секунды, когда они наслаждались фурором, я наслаждался им. Он сиял, как никогда со мной. Я начал ценить это. Я видел его другим, желающим и желанным, и я не собирался делить это с публикой. Он нашел взглядом меня. Вряд ли я знаю, что значил его взгляд. Но мое присутствие словно заставило его сиять еще ярче. Тогда что-то сломалось между нами. Одновременно со всем нашим авторитетом и нашей репутацией. 

Когда он не брал трубку, я готов был убить кого угодно. Убить Таддеуша. 

Когда он сказал мне, что знает об их местонахождении, я почти достал пистолет. Я мог бы отправиться туда и прикончить его, но этот сукин сын знал, где Дэни. Он заставил меня выбрать между моей вендеттой и дорогим мне человеком. Он считал, что мне дороги все Всадники. 

Это правда. Но лишь один стоит всей моей вендетты. И я пошел на сделку, лишь бы снова увидеть его живым и невредимым. Можно просто живым. 

Не думаю, что во мне возникло подобие гнева, когда я понял, что он заменил меня. Это было больше похоже на гордость. Иррациональную, удушающую, но я гордился им вместо того, чтобы чувствовать себя преданным. Но я и не считал, что он меня предал. И сейчас не считаю. Дэни верит в идею, он — человек действия, и это моя ошибка в том, что я не заметил вовремя его творческий простой. Он сгорал без публики, а я не мог дать ему то, чего он так хотел. И даже если он оказался сбит с толку, я только хотел спасти его. Даже если его поступок выглядел как предательство. Это я должен был реагировать так, как он сейчас. И все же, что, черт возьми, происходит?

Он не разговаривал со мной весь чертов вечер в магазине. Я уже высох, так что уже и не торопился переодеваться, лишь принял от Лулы большое полотенце, завернувшись в него. Такое же она дала Дэни. Я смотрел на него и едва ли понимал, что хочу сделать, чтобы отомстить за крах Всадников. Я горел огнем мести и гнева, стоило мне представить, как Дэни на сцене оказался почти опозорен. Мне было плевать на то, что я раскрыт. Я никогда не стоял на сцене. Быть там в момент унижения — самое отвратительное для мастеров нашего дела. И я придумал чертов план за несколько минут, движимый одним лишь огнем мести. Они оба должны узнать, что значит быть опозоренным на публике. Я придумал это так быстро, что едва успел осознать сам. Когда Джек придумал даму и валетов, все одобрили. Когда Лула сказала про голубей, все смеялись, учитывая ее прошлые кровавые неудачи. Когда Дэниел едва слышно сказал, что остановит дождь, мое сердце остановилось вместе с его словами, я хотел это видеть. Я дьявольски хотел это видеть. Техника для меня не была секретом, но Дэни с его искренностью, с его радостью от своих действий добавлял этому настоящей магии. 

Все расходились с ощущением предвкушения, у каждого была своя роль. Я остался, надеясь, что и он останется. Дэни действительно остался сидеть, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как подойти к нему. Я сел перед ним, положив руки ему на колени. 

— Что не так? — спросил я тихо. Дэни на меня не смотрел. Ткань его штанов все еще была влажной. — Атлас, черт тебя возьми!

— Я думал, что ты уже умер, — вдруг произнес он тихо. — Я… — Он снова замолчал. 

— Без тебя умер бы, — признал я. Я попытался взять его руку, но он вырвал ее. Это начало выводить меня из себя. 

— Атлас! — почти рявкнул я, надеясь, что это привлечет его внимание. Он зло посмотрел на меня. 

— Даже не смей умирать еще раз, сукин ты сын! — взорвался Дэни, отталкивая меня. Его взгляд горел от ненависти и отчаяния. — Когда я подумал, что ты… я… Черт! — Он закрыл лицо руками. 

Если до этого момента я был взбешен, то секундой спустя я моментально охладел. Догадка была странной, непривычной для меня, но это бы объяснило его поведение. Я осторожно коснулся его лица, заставляя снова посмотреть на себя. 

— Ну у меня же всегда есть туз в рукаве, — произнес я тихо, смотря ему в глаза. — И у него даже есть имя. Догадываешься, какое?

— Тебя даже это веселит. — Он был так зол, что готов меня ударить. Я не против. Мне кажется, что я заслужил это. Если бы я не расслабился, ничего этого не случилось бы. — Я не хочу снова это пережить, — кратко сообщил он. — Я вообще не смогу это снова пережить. Как только это закончится, я уйду из Всадников. 

— Из-за того, что я едва не умер? — Это казалось мне дьявольски нелогичным и снова взбесило меня. Что он вообще несет?

— Из-за того, как отреагировал я. Я не должен… Мы договаривались об этом, помнишь? — Он снова отвел взгляд, стиснув зубы. Я провел рукой по его лицу, касаясь его скулы кончиками пальцев. Конечно, уйдет он. Прямо сейчас. Разбежался. Обойдется.

— Я точно не собираюсь больше умирать, — постарался убедить его я. Он лишь невесело усмехнулся. 

— Ты не понял, Дилан. Дело не в твоей смерти, дело в том, что я не смогу ее пережить, если и дальше буду… твоим тузом в рукаве, — наконец признался он. Я продолжал лихорадочно думать. Я действительно не собирался его никуда отпускать от себя. Да, я не смогу его связать, это факт, он развяжет любой узел еще до того, как я вообще его затяну, и это грустно для нашего секса, но я точно нашел бы способ приклеить его к себе. Я не собирался вообще ничего менять в нашей жизни после этого всего. 

— Я и сейчас не понимаю, зачем тебе уходить. — Я попытался приподняться, чтобы поцеловать его. Мне было плевать, что он будет на вкус как вода из порта. Мне было плевать, потому что я просто хотел его заткнуть. 

— Чем ближе смотришь, тем меньше видишь, Дилан, — изрек он избитую правду, поворачиваясь ко мне лицом. Я не успел обрадоваться этому, как он продолжил: — Тебе не нужна моя любовь, и мы договорились об этом. Я нарушил правило. Все просто. 

— Ты о якорь приложился что ли? — Мне хотелось смеяться оттого, как он серьезен. Я ввел это правило через день после того, как впервые его коснулся, и оно было в основном для меня. Чтобы я помнил, что Дэни — не такой как все, и я не могу пользоваться им в том случае, если он начнет испытывать что-то ко мне.

Но я не представлял, что он значит настолько много для меня. Стоит моей вендетты. Моего внимания. Моего страха. Я понятия не имел, что значит любить кого-то, после отца я вообще никого не любил, но что-то подсказывало мне, что страх потерять не возникает на пустом месте. Я хотел сказать ему это, но он не поверил бы мне. Он слишком честен для меня. Слишком искренен. Я боялся навредить ему даже в сексе, который ничего для меня не значил. Не значит. Так разве это тоже ни о чем не говорит? Я хотел отменить это правило в ту же секунду. Его взгляд в первые мгновения моей спасенной жизни стоил всего. 

Возможно, я просто не верил, что он может любить меня. 

— Я не понимаю, Дилан, — откликнулся он, едва ли сдерживаясь от того, чтобы последовать за прикосновениями моих рук. А я не знал, как сказать. Идеальная пара. Я вообще никогда ничего подобного не думал, не то что не говорил. Я решил, что мои действия будут лучше моих слов. Я взял его лицо в свои руки, не давая ему возможности отвернуться. Его взгляд был слегка испуганным, дезориентированным и сбитым с толку. Я даже представить не могу, что он станет смотреть так на другого, как умеет смотреть на меня. Я убью этого человека, без вариантов. Вероятно, это ревность. 

— Я приехал сюда только за тобой, — ответил я ему шепотом, задевая его губы. Он слегка прикусил нижнюю, не веря мне, но мне было плевать на его вечные сомнения и вопросы. Я поцеловал его, предъявляя свои права на него, добиваясь его подчинения и капитуляции. Дэни обнял меня за шею через несколько секунд, сдаваясь моментально. Он действительно обладал вкусом и запахом чертовой воды в порту, и мне действительно было на это плевать.

— Двадцатку, оба, — послышался голос Лулы за моей спиной. 

Я моментально замер, смотря, как Дэни в панике глядит поверх моего плеча. Он рефлекторно оттолкнул меня, и я обернулся. Лула довольно улыбалась, протянув руки Джеку и Меритту. Те с кислыми минами рылись в карманах.

— Да не, вы продолжайте, я просто забираю свой приз. — Лула победно помахала в воздухе деньгами, полученными от остальных Всадников. 

— Вот ты свинья, Дилан, нельзя было раньше сказать, это стоило мне двадцати баксов! — пробормотал Мерритт.

— Ты же гипнотизер, мог бы и перестраховаться, — раздраженно откликнулся Джек. — Нет, ну что за фигня такая?

— Да на него не действует, — развел руками Мерритт.

— То есть вы на нас спорили? — уточнил я, разглядывая каждого. Я ожидал увидеть отрицательные эмоции, но у меня складывалось впечатление, что они больше расстроены потерей денег, чем нашими с Дэни отношениями. Я мельком глянул на Дэни: он побледнел и напряженно смотрел на остальных Всадников. Для него их мнение было крайне важным.

— Ага, лузеры, — фыркнула Лула. — Они считали, что вы не спите. 

— И с этим будут проблемы? — на всякий случай уточнил я. Джек отмахнулся, Мерритт только улыбнулся, а Лула помахала деньгами, словно веером:

— Абсолютно никаких!

— Тогда брысь отсюда, — приказал я им, чувствуя одновременно облегчение и возмущение. Спорили они, спорщики чертовы. Лула сделала вид, что не слышала:

— А посмотреть можно? — сложила она молитвенно руки на груди. 

— Совесть-то имей, женщина, — проворчал Джек, возвращаясь, чтобы за руку утащить ее из комнаты. Он кивнул мне на прощание, и что-то подсказывало мне, что он абсолютно не удивлен, хотя и не хотел говорить об этом первым. 

Мы снова остались одни. 

— Не так должен был проходить каминг-аут, да? — попробовал я пошутить, но Дэни не смотрел на меня. Он разглядывал свои руки. — Они не против, — на всякий случай уточнил я, начиная уставать от его странного поведения. — Я умер, возродился и желаю снова чувствовать вкус жизни, — попробовал я еще раз, снова приближаясь к нему. 

— Не против чего, Дилан? — спросил он тихо, наконец посмотрев на меня. Я слегка потерял нить разговора, поэтому послал ему вопросительный взгляд. Дэни пожал плечами. — А что происходит между нами?

— Пожалуй, пойду снова умру, — вздохнул я, решив, что перестал понимать Дэни вовсе. Я слишком устал, чтобы вести такие разговоры. Пережитый стресс начинал давать о себе знать. Я стянул с плеч полотенце, намереваясь принять душ из последних сил и лечь спать. Сейчас самое важное — отомстить и одержать победу. Все остальное нужно будет выяснять позже. 

— Постой. — Похоже, это сработало. Дэни поймал меня за руку, и я послушно остановился. — Что значит ты приехал за мной? Разве не за всеми нами? — Я ждал еще пару мгновений, прежде чем развернуться. Я все же поцеловал его, хотя больше всего мне хотелось… укусить его? Или что? Меня убивает его недоверчивость. 

— За тобой, Дэни. — Я не хотел больше обсуждать это, но чувствовал, что не ответил ему так, чтобы он успокоился. А я не был готов это обсуждать. Он отвечал мне, но как-то слабо, неуверенно. Как всегда, когда меня это бесит. Меня и тогда это бесило, но я должен был успокоить его. Объяснить. Если бы я знал, что.

— Почему? — Его вопрос был похож на слабый стон. Я целовал его снова и снова, не давая даже пытаться отстраниться. Он начал улыбаться, осознав, что я не собирался его отпускать. Он отпихивался и пытался что-то бормотать, что было похоже на ворчание, и это веселило меня. 

— Потому что я еще не встречал человека, который бы настолько потрясающе выглядел в очках. — Я уходил от ответа. Я понимал, чего он хотел от меня, но сказать этого не мог. Я не мог в этом признаться, потому что не верил в это. Я испытывал по отношению к Атласу широкую гамму чувств, но в любовь я не верю. 

— Дилан, просто скажи мне да, — попросил он меня шепотом, когда я перестал целовать его. Я смотрел на него и пытался представить, что есть моя жизнь без Всадников, без Дэниела Атласа, и решил, что ничего. Я никогда не чувствовал себя более живым. Я был обязан ему жизнью как физической, так и моральной. До него я вообще ничего не хотел, кроме мести. Сейчас... Сейчас я ловил себя на мыслях, абсолютно обыденных, слишком простых для меня, но таких приятных. Я хотел наблюдать за тем, как Дэни выбирается из моих узлов. Я хотел смотреть, как его руки тасуют карты для очередного покера. Я хотел смотреть на то, как он засыпает за книгой в своих нелепых, но таких подходящих ему огромных очках. Слишком много простых желаний для Дилана Родса.

— Черт возьми, да, ты пойдешь уже со мной в душ или нет, — бормотал я так быстро, как только мог. Я взглянул на него через плечо, намереваясь идти в душ и буквально остолбенел. Он сиял, словно был на сцене. Его улыбка, наполовину скрытая, его смущенный и радостный взгляд — если бы я доверял определению любви, я бы определенно сказал, что люблю его. Но, к счастью, есть миллион других слов, а потому я просто хотел видеть его рядом с собой. Каждую секунду. Я протянул ему руку, и он принял ее, пытаясь скрыть весь свет своего счастья. Я никогда не верил, что я могу быть причиной такого счастья, но сейчас это было абсолютно глупо отрицать.

Я зашел первым. Весь мой костюм мог отправляться разом на помойку. Его невозможно было отстирать. В этом магазинчике душевая кабина была тесной и старой, и, хотя мое тело молило о ванной, чтобы в ней полежать, мне пришлось довольствоваться этим. Я включил воду, почему-то напрягаясь. Она пугала меня больше, чем раньше. Я замер, не понимая, почему так боюсь ее. В моей груди родился кашель без причины. Я задыхался, а паника нарастала.

— Дилан, эй. — Дэни сел на колени рядом со мной, закрыв за собой двери душевой кабины. Он помог мне встать, и я увидел, что он снял линзы. Он слегка щурился. Но я смог оставить свою панику, рассуждая мысленно над вопросом, какой придурок идет в душ в очках. Это мой придурок, осознал я. Он сделал это, потому что я это обожаю. Обожаю видеть его в очках. Он обеспокоенно разглядывал меня, а я забыл про всю свою панику. Я стоял под струями воды и не боялся ее, потому что знал: Дэни вытащил меня раз, вытащит и второй. Его присутствие добавляло мне уверенности. Я был прав: он действительно мой туз в рукаве. 

— Я в порядке, — пробормотал я в ответ. Невероятная усталость отступила вместе с паникой, и я смог наконец сделать паузу. Вернуться к тому, что за последние дни потерял. — Почти как дома, — сообщил я Дэни в район его шеи. Он едва заметно улыбнулся, проводя рукой по моим волосам. — А знаешь что? — созрела у меня идея. Он поднял бровь в качестве вопроса, и я едва удержался за свою идею. — Сегодня я вообще буду максимально пассивен. Максимально, — повторил я ему на ухо, убирая руки с его тела. — Вот прямо как труп. Которым я, кстати, и являюсь на данный момент для всех остальных.

— Дилан, — раздраженно протянул он мое имя. — Нам и так мало часов для сна, — попробовал он возразить. Он чуть склонился вперед, видимо, рассчитывая, что я поцелую его, но я сдержался. Может быть, это был не лучший момент для проверки его самостоятельности, но мне хотелось видеть его желание. Ощущать его. Верить, что он действительно не смог бы справиться с мыслью о моей смерти. Мне было слишком приятно об этом думать. Я развел руки в стороны и прислонился спиной к стене душа, демонстрируя полное отсутствие воли. Я слышал, как Дэни раздраженно прорычал что-то, но он боялся сделать что-то не так, казался себе неловким и все такое прочее, а я мечтал доказать ему, что он не способен сделать со мной что-то не так. Мучительно было стоять с закрытыми глазами, но я терпел, ожидая. И я был вознагражден. 

Его руки неуверенно провели по моей груди. Я немедленно открыл глаза. Он безумно нравился мне таким — смущенным своими собственными придуманными проблемами. Он все еще словно сиял, и я понял, что между нами уже не будет как прежде. Он важнее для меня многих прочих, я забыл про всю свою ненависть, лишь бы найти его. После этого я не могу больше делать вид, что мы лишь приятно проводим время в постели. Или вне ее. 

— Хочу видеть, как ты будешь управлять дождем, — произнес я против воли. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на меня взглядом, далеким от смущения. Я снял с него очки, наблюдая за тем, как он вынужден суживать глаза, чтобы видеть лучше. 

— Ты сам научил меня, — ответил он тихо, оставляя руки на моей талии. Он сделал ко мне маленький шаг, а затем в нем что-то перемкнуло. Он вздохнул и прижался ко мне всем телом, на что я не мог не отреагировать. Я чувствовал каждый сантиметр его кожи, его полувозбужденный член, его холодные руки, даже, кажется, его пульс на себе. Он целовал кожу над моими ключицами, чуть прихватывая ее зубами. Я много чему научил его, дошло до меня. 

— Ты исполнишь это лучше меня, — убеждал я его. Он гладил меня по плечам и по спине, и это было настолько в его стиле, что я едва не нарушил данное себе обещание быть пассивом. Каждое его движение было идеально знакомо мне. Он должен был надоесть мне, но вместо этого я испытал приятное ощущение чего-то родного мне. Я никогда бы не смог отпустить от себя Дэниела Атласа. Никогда.

— Я так не думаю, — покачал он головой. Его руки и губы были везде, и мне пришлось закрыть глаза. Его тело чуть соскользнуло по моему, и его бедро задело мой член. Я возбуждался сильнее и сильнее, я не мог даже смотреть на него, чтобы оставаться равнодушным внешне. Я горел знакомым огнем желания обладать им. Воспоминания о бесконечной ночи на двоих только распаляли меня. Я вспоминал его под собой, изгиб его спины, мокрой от пота, его напряженные плечи и его невероятные, подавленные и тихие стоны. Он подавался мне навстречу так отчаянно, так усердно, что я кончал быстрее, чем с кем-либо еще. Я никогда не мог продержаться дольше десяти минут. Мне нужно было перестать думать о сексе с ним, иначе я обязательно сорвался бы. Завладел инициативой. Но слишком нежные прикосновения его губ к моей коже меня раздражали: я хотел действия, я хотел кончить. Я всегда ненавидел всякие нежности во время секса — здесь только то, что приносит истинное удовольствие и приводит к оргазму. Я могу воспринимать все ласки после, когда я не кажусь себе настолько равнодушной тварью. 

— Я буду там. Буду смотреть на тебя, — решил я неожиданно и едва не убил сам себя: его губы остановились в самом низу живота. Я рискнул открыть глаза: Дэни стоял передо мной на коленях, все еще подслеповато щурясь. Я никогда не видел его с этого ракурса. Все мои мысли испарились, кроме тех, которые жаждали увидеть его губы на моем члене. Я никогда не принуждал его к этому, считая, что он не готов. Очевидно, в этот раз он был готов. 

— Но это же не по плану, — попробовал возразить он. Его руки неловко поглаживали мой член, а большие пальцы проводили по головке, заставляя меня рычать от нетерпения. Ему нравилось доводить меня до бешенства. Нравилось проверять на прочность мое терпение, выглядя при этом абсолютно незаинтересованно. 

— Это мой план, что хочу, то и делаю. — Я был уверен в том, что вид его, останавливающего искусственный дождь, будет моим самым любимым после всех выступлений Всадников. Он знал, что магии нет, но все равно верил в нее. А я верил в него. 

Он усмехнулся, а затем опустил голову. Я перестал быть уверенным в том, что выдержу это, сразу же, как только его губы осторожно и неуверенно легли на головку. Он взглянул на меня снизу вверх, словно спрашивая разрешения, и я оказался способен лишь на предупреждающий звук, нечто среднее между стоном и рычанием. Я не смог бы взять его здесь, слишком тесно, но наверху, в комнате, я был бы готов взять его не один раз. Сил моих, безусловно, не хватило бы на это, но сама мысль была приятной. Его губы соскользнули чуть ниже, а язык влажно накрыл головку, чуть потирая ее. Я лишь чудом продолжал стоять на ногах. Я видел парочку настоящих профессионалов в минете, иногда и платил за отличное его исполнение, но здесь все было иначе. Его доверие, отсутствие навыков с его стороны били меня в самое сердце. Я убил бы любого, кто посмел бы коснуться его. Я снова и снова думаю об этом. При одной лишь мысли о нем в такой позе, слегка покрасневшем, перед кем-то другим делает из меня зверя. Его губы медленно спускались к основанию. Я все больше нервничал, одновременно желая толкнуться вперед, как можно глубже, в его восхитительный горячий и неумелый рот, и вместе с тем понимая, что его рефлекс не позволит ему взять член так глубоко, как могу я.

Я с каждой секундой все больше хотел оттолкнуть его, отсосать в ответ, сделать что угодно, лишь бы он не стал думать, что он плох и в сексе, и в минете. Он был неопытен, это правда, но его неопытность сводила меня с ума максимально, на все сто процентов. Я хотел доказать ему это, готовя себя к тому, чтобы кончить сразу же, как только он остановится на пределе своих возможностей. Однако он остановился раньше, медленно создавая вакуум, отчего его и без того выделяющиеся скулы проступили еще сильнее. Он подался назад, сводя меня с ума этой невероятной тягой, закончившейся самым пошлым на свете причмокиванием. Я больше не мог стоять. Я сполз по стене, желая притянуть его к себе для поцелуя, но он продолжал двигать губами вперед и назад, не достигая зоны рефлекса, и я тонул в ощущении предстоящего оргазма. Я хотел бы сжать его волосы в кулаке и впервые пожалел о том, что он избавился от них. Левой рукой он провел кончиками пальцев по мошонке, заставляя меня напрячься еще сильнее. Он положил ее на ладонь, медленно перекатывая яички меж пальцев, отчего я оказался на самой грани. Мне хватило одного движения его языка под головкой, в самой чувствительной борозде, чтобы кончить. Я был оглушен и ослеплен чрезвычайно сильным оргазмом. Я не спал с ним неделю, я никогда не думал, что он вообще сделает мне минет. Я потерял голову от его неопытности, но кончил от странно глубоких познаний и незнакомых мне умений. Я не учил его этому. Когда ошеломительное удовольствие схлынуло, позволив мне хоть как-то думать, я немедленно открыл глаза, собираясь спросить его о происхождении его умений. Он смотрел на меня с любопытством, обняв колени. Вода стекала по его лицу, телу, смывая все следы моей спермы. Я пожалел об этом. 

— Я не знал, понравится тебе или нет, но было написано... — пробормотал он едва слышно. Было написано. Я застонал. Я не представлял себе, откуда ботаники вроде него вообще могут знать такое. Он смотрел на меня с такой надеждой, что я кончил бы еще раз, если бы мог. Он читал что-то крайне увлекательное, чтобы применить это на мне. Это был мой Дэниел.

Я прижался губами к его губам. Я не знал, что он сделал с моей спермой и не стал бы винить его, если бы он просто выплюнул ее под потоками воды, ведь ее вкус был специфичен, а факт ее глотания был скорее... признанием. Ну или извращенным удовольствием для кого-то, но только не Дэниела. Я скользил языком по его языку, обнаруживая ее вкус, и осознание, что, скорее всего, он действительно не выплюнул ее, снова перевернуло что-то во мне. Я сходил с ума, целуя каждый сантиметр его тела. Я спал с ним почти полгода, я хотел его каждый раз как в первый, и что-то подсказывало мне, что я буду хотеть его еще много лет после. Он подходил мне идеально. Он доставал что-то крайне чувствительное внутри меня, и это не считая простаты. Он пролез в мои мысли, в мои желания и делал это с чертовым смущением и полным отсутствием опыта. 

Я хотел его. Я желал его. Я ревновал его. Может быть, я полюбил его. Он был моим тузом в рукаве, заменой во Всадниках, моим вероятным преемником, моей главной находкой, предметом моих мыслей, моей загадкой — одновременно всем, что мне так было нужно. Вода смыла с его тела все следы моего спасения, но смыть привязанность к нему внутри меня она не смогла. Я сделал все, что только мог, заставив его кончить в пределах пяти секунд. Я глотал солоноватую жидкость до последней капли, мягко высасывая ее после того, как он кончил. Он простонал мое имя, вцепившись мне в волосы, и я думал только о том, что заставлю его отрастить свои, чтобы я мог точно так же держать его возле себя в момент оргазма. Я провел языком напоследок вокруг головки в поисках оставшихся капель, чем вызвал стон протеста: его член был слишком чувствительным, и этим я причинял ему боль. 

— Мне не нужно слышать этого прямо, Дилан, — пробормотал он, выходя из душа. Он замотался в полотенце с головой. Я встал рядом с ним, испытывая это чертово щемящее чувство внутри себя. Я прижался губами к его слегка покрасневшей щеке. — Мне хватит и «да». Иногда. 

— У меня есть план получше, — сказал я ему тогда. 

Позже, уже на барже, когда мы опустили маскирующие стены, я смотрел, как они выходят на сцену, приветствуя Лондон. Шум с берегов Темзы, с близлежащего моста был просто окружающим. Я смотрел на Дэни и вспоминал то, что я успел видеть, — его магию дождя. В его движениях было столько уверенности, а в глазах — столько удовольствия, что я мог бы смотреть на это снова. И сейчас, на сцене, произнося нужные слова, он снова сиял. Они вызвали меня, и я вышел под свет софитов со странным смущением: я никогда не был на публике за всю свою жизнь, хоть и имел больше опыта в иллюзии и ловкости рук. Мы разоблачали Уолтера и его сына перед огромным количеством народа, и удовлетворение пополам с эйфорией натолкнуло меня на странную, опасную мысль, которая могла бы шокировать не меньше этой сцены разоблачения. Я смотрел на толпу людей и гадал, как они воспримут это. А потом я решил, что мне плевать. Мне было важно лишь одно мнение, и мне почему-то казалось, что он не будет против. 

Даже если и будет, потом все равно оценит это. 

Я снял свой микрофон и отдал его Джеку. Джек лукаво взглянул на меня, но принял его. Дэни посмотрел на меня с опаской, которая переросла в настоящее волнение, стоило мне снять его наушник с микрофоном. Я стоял перед ним на глазах сотен тысяч людей, нас транслировали по огромному телевизору, но я не испытывал ни малейшего сомнения в том, что я готов не только заявить о своей принадлежности к Всадникам, но еще и привязанности к одному из них. Шум толпы опьянял меня. Мне было плевать на то, что через несколько минут здесь будут федералы. Мне даже было смешно от мысли, что я не только шпионил среди них, я еще и предпочел мужчину. И раньше, конечно, предпочитал, но этого, кажется, надолго. Серьезно. Я притянул Дэни к себе за пояс куртки, отсчитывая мгновения. Я не знал, ответит ли он мне или оттолкнет меня. Это добавляло мне адреналина. Я поцеловал его посреди Темзы в ночь Нового года, под прицелом тысячи камер, на нескольких прямых трансляциях и на глазах федералов, с которыми я работал. 

Я никогда не забуду это невероятное падение моего сердца в неизвестность в ту секунду, когда Дэни ответил мне, обнимая меня в ответ. Это был самый целомудренный, но самый чертовски значимый из наших поцелуев. Я отпустил его, когда Джек толкнул меня в бок. Дэни смотрел на меня родным мне взглядом, и я не мог бы чувствовать счастливее себя, чем в тот момент. 

Он смотрел на меня, как на психа. Возможно, я и был им. 

— Что бы это ни значило, я люблю тебя, Дэни. 

Не уверен, что его улыбка когда-нибудь была шире, чем в ту ночь. 

Во всяком случае, у меня появилось еще одно видео, которое я буду смотреть снова и снова. Его рейтинги зашкаливали. Но мне было плевать на это — я лишь желал смотреть на наши лица, на которых были написаны еще не высказанные чувства. Я абсолютно не жалел о том, что сделал. 

Дэниел Атлас сиял отныне каждый день. И мне это чертовски нравилось.


End file.
